


Guy Fieri vs Pokemon

by StickleUsedSplash



Series: Guy Fieri vs The World [6]
Category: Dragon Ball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, WWE 2K (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickleUsedSplash/pseuds/StickleUsedSplash
Summary: Guy and Taco Trio have landed in PALLETE TOWN! And who do they run into!? Step inside and see!





	Guy Fieri vs Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how good my project is! This is the best one on the net and no one is reading it!

Guy vs Pokemon

‘This is some weird kind of place’ said Guy Fieri as he walked with Rey Mysterio, Goku, and Ash. 

“Ees so baca!” screamed Rey Mysterio as he looked around, “Ain’t nobody hear meeha.”

“I got a bad feeling about this,” screamed Ash.

“I just have bad feelings,” Goku cried as he tried to get away.

SUDDENYL a boy with a hat came running out of his house! “Ermigard! I’m late-ish! I need to get my Pokemon from Prof. Oak!”

“Ash!?” screamed Ash.

As stopped in his tracks and stared at the man with the chainsaw. “It’s you again? Just leave me alone okay!” Ash screamed.

“You to know each other?” Goku danced around holding in a fart.

“We’re...we’re brothers.” Ash cried and tried to stop so he could get his pokemon, but he couldn’t resist the feelings of his big brother being back. Ash ran and gave big Ash a hug and kiss on the chest. “I missed you big brother!”

“You’re late for your first pokemon?” Ash screamed as he pushed little ash away.

“What the fuck is a pokemon!?” screamed Guy Fieri who had been standing.

“It’s a poket monstar. A little animal that you put in your balls then force to fight other people’s little animals. It’s all we do around here.” little Ash screamed at Guy.

“Let’s see what kind of little balls you have,” screamed Guy Fieri as he went to pull down little Ash’s pants. 

“No Guy!” screamed big Ash! “I am the brother!”

And they all stood around shocked.

“Allow me.” and big Ash turned on his chainsaw and buzzed away little Ash’s pants.

Ash’s butt cheeks were tight. He hadn’t taken many shits in his life so his little Ash Cathcem butthole was tighter than any butthole the Taco Trio and Ash had ever seen. “Wow!” screamed Guy Fieri, “Your butthole is pristling! But you’ve got a tiny little dick.”

Ash Catchem’s penis barely made it past his small balls. Even when erect it was bareely big enough to fit in his hand. He’d often just massturbate with his thumb and fortfinger. “Let’s lick that butthole!” Goku screamed, let out a fart, and went Super Saiyan. Big Ash threw down his BROOMSTICK and ran forward with two fingers. Guy Fieri licked his lips and yelled like Conan. Rey Mysterio flew into action. The Taco Trio and Big Ash all had their tongues and fingers in Ash Catchem’s butthole in less than 6 seconds. Ash squirmed and smiled, “Guys, I’m not sure I like this.” 

Big Ash put his mouth around little Ash’s tiny weiner. Little Ash came immediately. “Please,” Ash cried, “please stop. My butthole is tender and my weiner is tiny. Tiny and tender. Please stop, please.”

“We’ll stop when I say we stop!” screamed Guy between licks of Ash’s sweet butthole.

Prof. Oak left his lab and threw all the pokemon he could at the Taco Trio and Ash (the one from Evil Dead and Army of Darkness). Charmande,r Bulbasaur, Squirtle! “Pokemon ATTACK!” screamed Prof Oak. But none of the pokemon listened because Guy waved his hand and said, “pokemon, don’t attack.”

Darth Insipid (Guy Fieri) waved his hand again and said, “pokemon attack prof. Oak.” and they did.

Ash watched as Prof. Oak died in front of him. Ash heard the last garggles of breath escape his mentor’s mouth. Ash felt the tongue and fingers of men inside of him and squeezed his buttcheeks together as hard as he could. “I’M GOING TO BE THE BEST! LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS!” screamed Ash! and the fingers and tongues of the Taco Trio were blasted with a dark, liquidy shit. The shit was so rancid and foul that the Taco Trio all threw up on each other. “I am Ash Catchem from Pallete Town! And this is my journey!”

Ash’s mother, who had been watching from the window, called down to Ash, “Ash, stop playing with your friends. You have to catch pokemon!”

Ash picked up all the balls to the starting pokemon. Pikachu cme running out of the lab, mourned prof.Oak’s death for a minute, then joined on Ash’s team. “I have the pokemon! And now you’re all in for a surprise! Pikachu, thunder attack on Guy Fieri!”

Guy was shocked to be shocked! He got thunder attacked and fell down.

“Squirtle use your water gun attack on Rey Mysterio!”

Rey was blasted with water and although the shit was washed, he also almost drowned.

“Charmander use your fire attack on Goku!”

Goku was taken down by flames.

Ash cried as he gave his next command, “Bulbasaur, use your vine whip attack on my brother.”

Big Ash went down without a fight.

“These are my pokemon and I will use them to defend my honor!”

Then a n earthquake hit Japan and the tiny city of Pallete town. Then a tidal wave happened. And when all was said and done, Ash, The Taco Trio, and Ash were the only people left around in the area. Eventually they all succumbed to hunger and had to eat the pokemon that Ash had collected. Then the Fearsome Foursome spent their days having their way with and slowly eating Ash Catchem.

Ash Catchem’s decomposing, ravaged body laid on the corner of the island. “We can’t eat that essay,” screamed Rey Mysterio with his mask, “hees dcomponista.”

“Wait!” screamed Guy Fieri, “I can turn into a spaceship and you guys can ride me out of here!”

“Sounds good,” screamed Ash as he finished jerking off over the dead body of his younger brother.

Then they flew off to a different part of the world...this part of the world was known as:

Gotham City


End file.
